Why Did It Have To Be Me?
by aww.weh.saw.me
Summary: Rudy has work to do so he leaves the dojo open for the gang to do whatever they want. Jerry has an idea and gets Milton involved too to spark some Kick. Jack and Kim are slightly out of character-based off of the Mamma Mia Vibe. One-shot


**I would like to formally apologize I really hate song-fics and here I am making one but I really liked the idea in my head so sorry if you also hate song-fics (I promised myself I'd never be that person oopsies)**

**Anyways, this is based off of Why Did It Have To Be Me from Mamma Mia and Jack and Kim are a little out of character but whatever here it is.**

* * *

"You guys can stay at the dojo, I have to go take care of a bunch of stuff. I'll be in my office for a while," Rudy said.

"Okay! Thanks, Rudy," Jack replied.

"Sweet, we get the dojo to ourselves!" Jerry hollered.

"What are we going to do? Have a study session? I have 3 big tests tomorrow and the lighting in here is perfect for looking over my notes with minimal eye strain!" Milton said.

"Actually, Milton, I was thinking of doing something cool or fun or not completely boring," Jerry said, yielding a laugh from Jack and Kim. They both have him a fist bump and Milton frowned.

"So what did you have in mind, Jerry?" Kim asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Jerry walked over to the wall and his eyes roamed all the equipment Rudy had. He pulled out a bunch of stuff and stacked it all on each other. It took awhile, but he finally managed to get it just how he wanted.

"What's this?" Jack asked skeptically.

"This is the impossible obstacle course!" Jerry announced.

"Uh huh. And what are we supposed to do with it?" Kim asked.

"Beat it," Jerry shrugged.

"But didn't you say it's impossible?" Jack asked.

Jerry laughed too loud and then cut it off sharply and his face turned serious. "Impossible for me. Not for you and Kim though!"

Having nothing better to do, Jack and Kim walked to what they assumed was the start of the small course. However after the first step, not even having touched anything, it all came tumbling down. Bow staffs and dummies were everywhere. Jack took a step back with Kim and they watched the pile of equipment fly everywhere.

"Haha, we beat it!" Kim said nervously.

"Do you know what could have happened if Jack and Kim were in the middle of your obstacle course when that happened Jerry! There could be a serious injury right now!" Milton shrieked.

"Nah, it's cool bro. I was just doing it to give Kim and Jack some alone time together anyways. Jack has been itching for it all night!" Jerry smirked.

"I have not!" Jack argued.

"Sure… come on Milton, let's clean this up so Jack and Kim can 'practice' together!" Although Milton was against Jerry's dangerous tactics he had noticed how drawn Jack was to Kim and vis-versa.

Kim and Jack rolled their eyes but didn't fight it since they both wanted to get a little more practice in. Jerry and Milton cleaned everything up quickly and left. Kim and Jack had practiced with the dummies for a while and they were trying to help each with their form.

"Bend your knees more, Kim," Jack coached.

Kim kicked the dummy again and bent her knees very far this time. "Like this?" she asked while Jack started laughing.

"Not exactly. Bend a little less." Kim tried again and bent them a happy medium. She was shocked when the dummy fell over instantly.

"Woah! Thanks, Jack!" Before Kim even knew what she was doing she hugged Jack.

"Perfect!" Jack chuckled, gazing into Kim's eyes as he stepped back. Kim smiled and picked up the dummy. She walked to her bag to grab a towel and couldn't zip it up when she was done.

"Hey, Jack! Can you help me with this? My bag won't zip!" Kim yelled behind her.

Jack smirked as he walked up behind Kim. He reached his arms around her on either side and gently pulled her hands away from the bag. "Do you need someone with strong muscles to give you a hand?" He joked.

Kim pushes Jack's arms away from her and turned to look at him. "No, I need you to hold the bag together so I can zip it!"

"You just can't live without me, isn't that right?"

* * *

When you were lonely, you needed a man

Someone to lean on, well I understand

It's only natural

But why did it have to be me?

Nights can be empty, and nights can be cold

So you were looking for someone to hold

That's only natural

But why did it have to be me?

* * *

"Don't get so cocky," Kim teased.

"Come on Kim, you want a piece of me, you and I both know it!"

Jack smiled even bigger as he pinched the bag together so Kim could zip it up. It was still jammed and as she pulled harder and harder it didn't budge. Then suddenly, it zipped up and Kim flew back.

She chuckled as she realized what happened. Jack offered her a hand and pulled her up. He pulled her close and his hand reached its way towards Kim's back to pull her close. Before it made its way to her leg, Kim smacked it away and kept walking.

* * *

I was so lonesome, I was blue

I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I

Always thought you knew the reason why

I only wanted a little love affair

Now I can see you are beginning to care

But baby, believe me

It's better to forget me

* * *

"Patience, Jack. Calm yourself!" she laughed.

"Kimmy," Jack complained.

"Spar me?" Kim asked.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure," he agreed.

They both bowed and started to fight. An eager Kim threw the first kick. Jack blocked it and she immediately sent another.

Jack laughed again. "Somebody is excited! Goodness Kim! Try not to kill me will ya?"

"Sorry, you're just going to have to deal with it!" she replied, sending a spinning kick toward his head. He ducked and grabbed Kim by the waist. He pulled her back into him and grinned. Kim grinned in return and glanced down. She walked her fingers up his chest and when she reached his neck she put her hand on his cheek.

"I don't think you'll win the tournament with that trick," Kim teased. She quickly pushed away from Jack and flipped him while he was still frozen.

* * *

Men are the toys in the game that you play

When you get tired, you throw them away

That's only natural

But why did it have to be me?

* * *

Jack chuckled and kicked his leg underneath Kim's legs. Kim fell and before she could recover Jack propped himself directly above her.

"You're trapped, Kimmy," he smirked.

"So it would seem. Someone's desperate today," she laughed.

"I can't help it! You're too perfect, Kimmy. You draw me in!" Jack looked at Kim a moment longer before lowering himself. He couldn't resist the smile on his face as his lips touched Kim's.

Kim smirked beneath him and she placed her hands on Jack's shoulders. Lips still touching, Jack rolled on his side, then back, and pulled Kim with him. Now that she was on top Jack's hands were free to put on Kim's back and shoulders.

When Kim pulled back an inch or so, Jack couldn't stop himself from staring at Kim's beautiful face. "I love you," he said.

* * *

Falling in love with a woman like you

Happens so quickly, there's nothing to do

It's only natural

But why did it have to be me?

* * *

"I love you too, Jackie," Kim said.

Kim looked lovingly at Jack and gave him a quick peck before sliding off of him. She stood up and started to walk to the locker rooms. Jack immediately jumped up and pulled her back.

"Not so fast," he whispered.

"Jack, I have to change!"

"No, you don't…"

Kim scoffed at Jack's silly insistence. "Yes, I do."

"Fine. Why don't I help you?" Jack offered.

"Ha! As if. You pretend you're being helpful but I know the real reason you want to help!"

"I am being helpful," Jack insisted. He pulled Kim a step back so they were almost inside the locker room (and out of view of anybody in the dojo or mall and played with the hem of Kim's shirt.

Kim stepped back again. "Ah ah ah. You wait out here while I go get dressed." Jack pouted and Kim laughed again. "I'll see you in 6 minutes, Jack."

"6 minutes?"

"Yes. 6. Not 5 and not 7," Kim said as she turned and ran into the locker room, shutting the door before Jack could burst in.

After Kim changed she walked back out and was surprised when Jack wasn't waiting right there. In fact, she couldn't even see him. Had he really left?

_I was hoping he'd walk me home,_ Kim thought.

"Were you now?" Jack asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Kim gasped.

"Yes you did, hon," Jack said as he walked out from his hiding spot behind the wall.

"Don't hon me, hon!"

"Or what?" Jack joked.

"Or I'll have to do this!" Kim walked up to Jack and went in for a kiss, but pulled to the side and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're cruel, Kim. Cruel. That was torture! Surely I didn't deserve such treatment! Such lies! You got my hope up for nothing! Nothing! I am a poor child and you are the evil queen! You have taken-" Kim cut Jack's monologue short with a short kiss on the lips.

"Will you shut up now?"

"I might need another to hold me through…"

Kim smacked Jack playfully and refused. "Now you're begging. It's not a good look for you, I must say. Come on, walk me home lover-boy!"

"Lover-boy? Interesting. I like it!" Jack decided. He walked to the back and grabbed Kim's bag off the bench. When he walked by Kim she reached out to take it from him but he just kept holding it.

Kim shook her head as she followed Jack out of the dojo and caught up to him. Jack wrapped an arm around Kim and she leaned into him. When they reached Kim's house Jack moved Kim's bag so she could rummage through it and find her key. Her parents were gone for the weekend so nobody was there to answer the door.

Kim started to get frustrated when she couldn't find the key and Jack put his hand out to stop her. "Let me look," he said.

Kim stepped back and Jack looked inside for less than a second before looking back up. "There it is!" He reached behind Kim's ear and presented Kim with the key.

"You has it this whole time! Jack! Just give me that!" She said as she snatched the key. She opened the door and Jack handed her her bag. Kim set it by the door on the inside and turned back to Jack.

"Thanks."

"No problem…" Jack looked at Kim longingly but was afraid she'd scold him, so he didn't move.

"Oh come here," she said as she pulled him in for a hug. On the way out of the hug, Kim have Jack a short and sweet kiss before closing the door.

"See you tomorrow, Jack," she whispered through the door.

"See you tomorrow Kim," Jack whispered back.

* * *

I was so lonesome, I was blue

I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I

Always thought you knew the reason why

I only wanted a little love affair

Now I can see you are beginning to care

But baby, believe me

It's better to forget me


End file.
